Pkmn Champions League
by fanfic meister
Summary: Top trainers around the world will have the chance to compete in a new league to determine the one and true champion. Characters from the anime series, games, and even OCs are in this.
1. Chapter 1

For all fans of Pokemon and fanfic authors, I have taken some inspiration to start my own championship. This championship will reunite characters from the game, anime, and also you can include your OCs. The championship format will have a group stage and then we will have a knockout stage. The venue for the grand final will be unknown for now.

Information

Name: (First and Last Name)

Age: 10 and on

Gender:

Hometown: from any of the known regions.

History: (If you want to put that)

Appearance: from hair style to clothing.

Personality: (from serious to fun loving or hot headed to calm and collected)

Pokemon= your main pokemon and your reserves. (You don't have to put the moves if you don't want the competition to know) Also legendaries will be banned; you can be allowed to enter with at least 2 starter pokemon as your main lineup. Also if you want to put Pokemon's personality and background you're welcome.

Accomplishments: You have to put them.

For the disclaimer, I sadly don't own Pokemon. This tournament fic is for reader and entertainment purposes only. How many trainers you want them to compete just review the story? I may not be that good of an author so I'll do my best in this story.


	2. The Draw

* * *

The Draw

Kanto

Six months after the Sinnoh League Conference, pokemon trainer Ash was resting at his home in Pallet Town, located in the Kanto region. Ash ended in second place and he redeemed himself against Paul in the semifinals of the tournament. Just before the final match, he was forced to forfeit because his Pokemon were wiped out and he couldn't make it in time to change the lineups. He accepted second place trophy, and that some time he will have his chance for glory. Ash was resting on his bed with his best friend, his starter Pikachu, and thinking on what to do next since there has been no information about new a regional league. Then he received an e-mail that was an invitation for a grand tournament that was going to take place in 2 months called the Pokemon Champions League. The letter was read as follows:

_Mr. Ash_

_You have been invited due to your memorable participation in the Sinnoh Conference and as well for your splendid battles. For this reason you have been invited for a new tournament called the Pokemon Champions League. Select trainers from the 4 regions will have participation in this competition First; you will have to assist to the inauguration ceremony that will also have a draw. The ceremony will take place in Celadon City's Concert Hall on this Saturday. The tournament will have sponsorship with Silph Co. Pokemon Leagues of the four regions (Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Coca-Cola Company._

_Signed,_

_The Pokemon League Committee_

"Hey Pikachu, how about we try this tournament? Together we will show what we are made of", said young Ash.

"Pika, Pika", replied happily his best poké friend in the world.

"That's what I want to hear buddy", said Ash.

However they were not the only ones to receive e-mail invitations for the league.

* * *

Mauville City, Hoenn

A young sixteen year old male with short black hair, brown eyes was having a Pokemon battle against a youngster one on one. His name is Theodore Jackson, but people could call him Ted, Teddy TJ. TJ has been journeying for few years honing his skills in Pokemon training and battling and he was known for using a dark red hooded jacket with navy blue jeans and a nice charisma. At the battle, TJ was using his mischievous, yet powerful Glalie against the youngster's Machop.

"Yo kid you ready because it's show time", said TJ with a little smirk.

"When I beat you, I will wipe out that smirk of yours", the youngster countered to TJ.

"Is that so let's see if you can beat the groove", said TJ.

The youngster said, "you asked for it Machop use Brick Break and shatter that Glalie to chunks of ice."

"Machop Chop Ma Machop"

"Glalie, girl dance and dodge those attacks," commanded TJ to his Glalie.

Glalie dodged in a _twist_ way with a graceful way to evade Machop's attacks.

"Machop just continue attacking", frantically said the youngster.

"Chop Chop Machop", the superpower pokemon furiously attacked its opponent and started to tire itself out.

"Glalie now that Machop is tiring out go straight and use Ice Fang on the arms", commanded TJ.

"Glalie"

The two pokemon collided with its attacks and the results were the following: Both got hit with the opponent's respective attack. Glalie took the hit, but it was still ok; on the other hand Machop got flinched and frozen due to the Ice Fang.

The youngster was terrified and exclaimed, "no my Machop!"

"Glalie let's end this dance with a Blizzard", said TJ to his mischievous pal.

Glalie focused its energy and released a powerful blizzard from its mouth and blew away the frozen Machop, and the Machop was knocked out from the attack.

"Man I lost", the youngster felt disappointed with his loss.

"Not a bad effort kid, just continue practicing", said TJ to him.

"Thanks", said the little one.

The two trainers shook hands and then said goodbyes.

TJ then returned to his home which is one is a nice looking two floor house. He normally has the house for himself, since his family (father, mother, and older sister) travel around the world. Anyways, TJ went up to his room to check out new e-mails for any sponsorship deal. TJ besides being a trainer wants also to own a club "a crib" for trainers, coordinators, etc everywhere so they can enjoy and chill to escape from training for a while; TJ is into clubs and also break dancing on weekend nights. TJ checked his e-mail for something new and he spotted an interesting letter that captivated his attention. The letter was written as follows as he read it:

_Mr. Ted Jackson_

_You have been invited for your great skills, and as well for your splendid battles. For this reason you have been invited for a new tournament called the Pokemon Champions League. Select trainers from the 4 regions will have participation in this competition First; you will have to assist to the inauguration ceremony that will also have a draw. The ceremony will take place in Celadon City's Concert Hall on this Saturday. The tournament will have sponsorship with Silph Co. Pokemon Leagues of the four regions (Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Coca-Cola Company._

_Signed,_

_The Pokemon League Committee_

"This could be fun; I might as well take the nearest ferry at Slateport City to travel for 1 day to the Kanto region. With my Pokemon in tip top shape; I will show what me and and my crew are made of", said a confident TJ.

* * *

In Sinnoh (Veilstone City)

A purple haired young man was training on the outskirts of his native city and doubling his training with his Pokemon (Torterra, Honchkrow, Magmortar, Ursaring, Weavile, and Electabuzz). His name is Paul, and his reason for the harsher training than usual was because of his last loss against Ash of Pallet Town. He never thought he would lose against him, but he was proved wrong. He would have Honchkrow use its Dark Pulse against Ursaring's Focus Blast in an explosive encuenter. Electabuzz and Magmortar proved themselves who was the stronger and Magmortar had slight advantage due to being fully evolved with its powerful fire attacks. Torterra was still a powerhouse to behold even due to its weaknesses to Ice attacks of Weavile, and will trounce Weavile with a Frenzy Plant.

Paul said with his usual coldness, "You could do better than this but for now take a break." He went inside the small house he has lived with his older brother all his life to check out any e-mails from him. The letters were usually to make sure he is okay, and that he doesn't get too far with his training regimen, until he clicked on the most recent letter._ It's the same letter that the past two trainers about the Pkmn Champions League._

(Skip)

"I will be the undisputed champion", Paul said with his classic arrogant smirk.

* * *

Saturday

Celadon Concert Hall

Ash and his pal Pikachu got to the place where the Draw ceremony will take place; inside he saw a few trainers he's familiar with from Paul, Barry, and others he faced in other league competitions. Ash took his seat on the nearest table and saw a new face. The trainer was wearing a dark red jacket with navy blue jeans with short black hair with a Swampert accompanying him.

"Hey that is one cool Swampert you have there", said Ash.

"Thanks dude, yo I can't wait for this chillin party to heat up", said the new guy.

"We're not in a party, it is a draw for the new tournament", said Ash.

"I know that yo because after the draw the party or the Champions League will start", said the hooded guy.

"Okay then", Ash then extends his hand and presents himself, "I am Ash of Pallet Town nice to meet you."

The guy finally shakes Ash's hand and replies, "I am Theodore Jackson of Mauville City, Ted for short."

The two trainers start to get along quickly until finally the ceremony for the new league began. First was a group of 7 kimono girls each carrying an evolved form of Eevee (Glaceon, Espeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Umbreon, Vaporeon, and Leafeon) and were showing an interpretative dance show before the start of the draw. After the act was over, finally there appeared president Goodshow and few other officials to start the draw.

_The Draw_

"As president of the new Pokemon Champions League professional league, I welcome you all trainers around the world for the inaugural event, where we will crown the undisputed champion", said Mr. Goodshow said.

The president of the League Committee announced on how the new league system will work; first the league will start off with 32 trainers that are going to be placed in 8 groups of 4 trainers each. In the group stage, the top two trainers of each group will advance to the Masters' Knockout stage. This knockout stage will feature home and away games and whoever stays the better trainer will advance and this will go on up to the grand finale.

(Skip)

The draw was about 1 to 1 ½ hour, and this produced pretty interesting groups.

_Group 1 __Group 2 Group 3 Group 4_

_Paul (Sinnoh) Koga ('Johto') Palmer (Sinnoh) Lance (Kanto)_

_Blaine (Kanto) Brawly (Hoenn) Ted Jackson (Hoenn) Brandon ()_

_Morty (Johto) Dahlia (Sinnoh) Lt. Surge (Kanto) Jimmy (Johto)_

_Brendan (Hoenn) Sabrina (Kanto) Clair (Johto) Lucas (Sinnoh)_

_Group 5 __Group 6 Group 7_

_Gary (Kanto) Alessandra (Sinnoh) Ash (Kanto)_

_Fern (Hoenn) Jasmine (Johto) Morrison (Hoenn)_

_Karen (Johto) Tucker () Candice (Sinnoh)_

_Crasher Wake (Sinnoh) Lorelei (Kanto) 'Silver' (Johto)_

_Group 8_

_Steven (Hoenn)_

_Mario (Kanto)_

_Whitney (Johto)_

_Thorton (Sinnoh)_

After the draw, every trainer involved was beginning to feel psyched about the Champions League, and that he/she will become the undisputed champion. Alessandra a young girl from Twinleaf Town was surely confident that she will win the whole competition since she has power and grace to win.

That's it for this chapter. I wish it could have been longer, so if you want to make suggestions on how to make this tournament fic better just leave a review. I want to make this as good as I can. About Tucker, you know him as Dome Ace Tucker; Thorton is the new Factory Head that is similar to Noland of the games. 'Silver' is the rival of the GSC games, also he will get a redesign for Heart Gold and Soul Silver.

I own my OC only.


	3. Matchday 1 part 1

Matchday 1

A/N: Welcome Pokemon fans around the world to Matchday 1 of the Pkmn Champions League sponsored by the National Pokemon League Committee and Coca-Cola. Without any further updue, let's the games begin with the inaugural match in Group 1 between Paul from Veilstone City, Sinnoh against Morty Johto Gym Leader of Ecruteak City broadcasted from Veilstone Arena with a capacity for 30, 000 fans. (_Yes I made out a stadium for Veilstone City, and will be the same for the rest of the cities.) _Group matches will be 3 on 3 Pokemon battles and from the knockout stages will be full Pokemon battles (6 on 6 of course)

Paul was on his dressing room preparing himself before his first match and smirking a bit thinking that the group stage will be a walk in the park. His lineup was pretty much the same he has been since his early days with just few changes.

"Listen up everyone, this tournament will be to thrash everyone into nothingness and also to win because there is no way in hell we are going to lose especially to Ketchum." Paul assured that in this new league he will be the champion and no one not even a certain Pallet Town trainer. His lineup was the following Pokemon: Skarmory, Torterra, Electabuzz, Ursaring, Magmortar, and Weavile. His speech was terrifying and inspiring to his Pokemon to reflect his dark persona.

On the other dressing room, Morty, Ecruteak Gym Leader, was having a last minute pep talk with his team. Morty talked to his ghosts, "Listen, this is going to be an important event since we are in an official tournament and we have a chance to show our teamwork to everyone around the world, as long as we have a shot we can end up winning since I believe in your power." His team was made up of his ghost pokemon: Gengar, Misdreavus, Haunter, Dusclops, Banette, and Shedinja.

Both trainers were ready for the first matchup in Veilstone Arena and had already registered their respective Pokemon for the inaugural match of the Pokemon Champions League. Both trainers were now at the frontal stadium with 30,000 fans watching them plus millions of them watching the event from their homes. Paul was standing on the right side and his opponent Gym Leader Morty on the left one.

"Welcome to this Pokemon Champions' League group match between Paul of Veilstone City and Johto Gym Leader from Ecruteak City Morty. Each trainer will be using three pokemon and the battle will end when all three Pokemon of one trainer are considered unable to battle", the referee was explaining the rules to both trainers. They nodded and then on the big high definition screen showed both trainers' faces and a roulette happened to determine who went first the digital roulette went fast until it slowed down to stop to the red spot, Morty was chosen to go first.

"Okay trainers let the battle begin", the referee replied.

"Dusclops, let's go", the ghost gym leader throwed his pokeball.

"Electabuzz standby for battle", Paul followed next.

The referee then says, "Dusclops vs Electabuzz begin now."

"Dusclops let's start this with Shadow Punch on Electabuzz", the ghost gym leader commanded.

"Electabuzz use your Protect."

Dusclops launched a fast hollow punch towards the electric Pokemon, and then Electabuzz used a green spherical defensive barrier to stop the attack. The match has already begun and both trainers seem to want the victory.

"Electabuzz launch a Thunderbolt on Dusclops", the callous purple haired trainer commanded to the Electric Pokemon.

Electabuzz launched used a Thunderbolt attack that was directed to Morty's ghost pokemon, but the ghost type pokemon wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Dusclops use your Shadow Ball to counter that Thunderbolt", replied Morty to his ghost Pokemon.

Dusclops was forming a powerful purple orb from its hands to counter its opponent's electric attack. It fired the Shadow Ball attack and collided with the Thunderbolt and both attack resulting in quite into a tie.

The people in Veilstone Arena were enjoying themselves with the start of the match between two well trained Pokemon, while they were eating snacks like hot dogs and nachos accompanied with delicious beverages. They were admiring the trainers and the Pokemon with their powerful attacks.

"Dusclops use Earthquake to knock Electabuzz"

Dusclops leaped and then slammed with its two feet a somehow powerful Earthquake.

"Electabuzz jump to avoid the earthquake and then attack Dusclops with your Thunderpunch", Paul has ordered to the Electric Pokemon in his usual cold, calculating way. The Electric Pokemon jumped out of the way of the opponent's earthquake and then delivered an impressive Thunderpunch towards the ghost Pokemon. Dusclops was sent flying through the power of that Thunderpunch, but it could still continue battling.

"Now Electabuzz use Thunder to finish that Dusclops."

"Don't give in yet Dusclops dodge that thunder, and then use Confuse Ray on Electabuzz", commanded Morty to his Dusclops. Electabuzz fired from its antennae its Thunder attack and just at last moment Dusclops disappeared and then got behind Electabuzz to launch its Confuse Ray from its hollow hands and it made impact on the Electabuzz.

"Dusclops use Mean Look to win sure this round."

"Damn it, Electabuzz you better not flunk on this or else", commanded Paul in his usual cold tone of voice.

It was a bit late for this. Electabuzz tried to use its attacks to only get hit himself, thanks to the Confuse Ray. Then the Mean Look attack took effect, and now Electabuzz couldn't return until the battle was over. Things were looking grim for the Veilstone trainer, while the ghost Pokemon gym leader had the advantage. Paul was in trouble now since he could only end the battle with Electabuzz.

"Dusclops finish this with a Shadow Ball."

Dusclops formed once more a purplish black orb from its hands and it made impact on the Electric Pokemon and putting it down for the count.

"_Electabuzz is no longer able to continue the winner is Dusclops."_

Paul has lost his first Pokemon and is now with 2 left. Which will be his second Pokemon?

"Magmortar standby for battle", said Paul.

The Pokeball released an overgrown humanoid duck fire type Pokemon with two cannon like arms.

"Mag-mortar"

The battle was now between Magmortar and tuckered Dusclops.

"Magmortar now use your Flamethrower, and then use a Fire Punch."

"Dusclops use Shadow Sneak."

Magmortar fired an orange stream of fire from its duck billed mouth, while Dusclops went for its Shadow Sneak attack on Magmortar. Unfortunately, the flamethrower hits on Dusclops, and followed by a Fire Punch that left Dusclops finally unconscious.

"_Dusclops is unable to battle Magmortar is the winner."_

Both trainers are now with two pokemon left and the crowd is enjoying this match.

"Haunter let's go"

Then out of the Pokéball came out, a purple gaseous ghost with a pair of arms floating on the field.

The referee raised both flags and said, "Magmortar vs Haunter, begin."

"Magmortar start this by using Lave Plume"

Magmortar launches molten lava from its arm cannons.

"Haunter dodge the Lava Plume, and then use Night Shade."

Haunter dodged the attack barely, but a bit of the Lava Plume hits on the ghost Pokemon. Then Haunter shot a shady beam from its eyes. The attack made impact and some damage on Magmortar.

"Magmortar use Thunderbolt on Haunter."

Magmortar used a powerful electric attack to damage big time the gas Pokemon.

"Magmortar use Flamethrower and follow it with a Fire Punch to end this."

"Haunter use Shadow Ball then Shadow Punch."

First the Shadow Ball and the Flamethrower collided into a small explosion. After that both went physical with the Magmortar's Fire Punch and Haunter's Shadow Punch. Magmortar had more power and punched Haunter with its Fire Punch to leave totally unconscious Morty's Haunter.

"_Haunter is unable to battle, the round goes to Magmortar."_

The battle has changed to Paul's favor since he has two Pokemon left, while Morty the Johto Gym leader had only one left.

"Well I will have to use this one as my last one. Go Gengar."

Out of the Pokéball released Gengar, the Shadow Pokemon, with quite a smirk on its face and ready to battle Magmortar. Magmortar showed signs of being tired. Still Paul would continue the battle.

"Gengar versus Magmortar, begin"

"Magmortar use Flamethrower", commanded Paul to his fire type human shaped pokemon.

"Gengar dodge it and use Shadow Claw."

Gengar dodged the orange stream of fire and then attacked with Shadow Claw on Magmortar. After the attack, Gengar sensed its body with a burn inflicting status.

"Awwww, I should have expected Magmortar's special ability, Flame Body."

"That's right now here I come Magmortar now Fire Spin and then Fire Punch combo."

"Don't give in we'll use Hypnosis."

The fire spin went to Gengar but it got out of the way, and then Gengar used its hypnotic waves to put Magmortar to dreamland. (A/N: Like Mr. Sandman would say "Brush your teeth, its bedtime.")

"Grrr, damn it Magmortar is out cold", Paul muttered.

"Now Gengar, heal yourself with Dream Eater attack", Morty said to his trusty Gengar.

Gengar used its powerful psychic attack to enter on Magmortar's dreams and feed itself through the dreams reenergizing itself. After the Dream Eater attack, Magmortar finally fainted after battling too much.

"_Magmortar is unable to battle this round goes to Gengar."_

"Okay now here comes the last battle of this inaugural match", one of the broadcast announcers said to the crowd attending the stadium.

"Weavile standby for battle"

Out of the Pokéball, the Sharp Claw Pokemon came out in a flash of white light and ready to battle.

"Weavile versus Gengar, begin."

"Gengar use Poison Jab on Weavile."

"Weavile go with Swords Dance and Metal Claw."

Gengar was charging with a purplish jab punch, while Weavile was in a relaxing, dancing motion to increase sharply physical attacks. Then after the Swords Dance, Weavile went to the front to attack Gengar with its Metal Claw. Gengar and Weavile were both battling and dodging the opponent's moves like in a martial arts competition trying to not get hit. Then in a moment of carelessness, both finally got hit by Metal Claw and Poison Jab.

"Now Gengar use a Lick attack"

"Weavile use Ice Beam to freeze that tongue when the time is right."

Paul's Weavile evaded Gengar's tongue, and then at the right moment Weavile formed its powerful Ice Beam from its hands. The Ice Beam hit on the target and froze Gengar's tongue. Gengar was in trouble with its frozen tongue.

"Weavile now go for a Dark Pulse attack."

The Sharp Claw Pokemon formed a black stream of darkness from its paws and fired towards Gengar. The attack impacted Gengar leaving the Ghost pokemon down, but still not out.

"Gengar stay strong and attack with Poison Jab."

"Weavile you use a final Metal Claw with all your strength."

Both were going for the last attack, and when those 2 pokemon collided with their respective attacks at the end, Gengar was the one who got knocked out, while spirals replaced its eyes.

"_Gengar can no longer continue, Weavile is the winner. The match goes to Paul of Veilstone City."_

The crowd applauded for a good match, and both trainers just shook hands out of respect for the other. Morty saying it was a nice match, while Paul just said simply thanks.

Meanwhile in Cinnabar Island at the Aloha Pokemon Stadium, the second match between veteran Blaine and Brendan from the Hoenn Region was about to end. The match was pretty interesting, both trainers were down to the last Pokemon with Brendan only with Mightyena and Blaine with Arcanine.

"Now Arcanine use Fire Spin:"

Arcanine, the Legendary Pokemon, launched a fiery tornado directed to the dark Pokemon. Mightyena was trapped in that Fire Spin and Brendan had no idea to get out of this trouble.

"Arcanine end this match with Flare Blitz."

Arcanine charged with a powerful fire tackle to knock out its opponent, not without receiving a bit of recoil damage first.

The referee declared that Mightyena was unable to battle and Arcanine is the winner; so the victory went to Blaine.

* * *

In Group 1 the results were:

Paul and Blaine tied in 1st place with 3 points. Brendan and Morty are starting the Pkmn Champions League with 0 points.

Group 2 matches were:

Dahlia of the Sinnoh Battle Frontier against Brawly of Dewford Gym and victory was for the Arcade Star in an impressive performance and with two Pokemon remaining. The match took place in Dewford Beach Club which had an indoors battle field.

The other match was Koga vs Sabrina. Sabrina just barely defeated Koga despite type advantage. Her Alakazam went through and defeated Koga's Crobat enough to give the first 3 points. Match was in Saffron Stadium.

Group 2 has Dahlia and Sabrina with 3 points each, while Brawly and Koga had 0.

That's the 1st part of Matchday 1 of the Pkmn Champions League. I get to be a bit lazy and sometimes not put the enough heart and soul in my works. I will get to work on the next group matches quicker if I can. R&R and remember that everyone has chance to win.


	4. Matchday 1 part 2

Matchday 1 part 2

Vermilion City, Kanto

Ted Jackson was watching TV with his Pokemon the matches from Paul vs Morty and Arcade Star Dahlia vs Brawly. He was impressed with those trainers and by their Pokemon. Ted was just 1 hour away for his match against Vermilion's gym leader, Lt. Surge. Ted was with his starter and partner Swampert discussing about today's first match.

"Listen Swampert, this party is going to start and we are going to show who has more groove ya dig?" Ted Jackson said to his Swampert. His Swampert agreed to his trainer and was psyched up for his match. "Then let's go we win this match and then celebrate our first victory with pizza and soda," the young trainer and party boy said.

Vermilion Dome (This is dome shaped stadium located nearby Diglett Cave. The stadium was carefully constructed so they won't disturb the Diglett and Dugtrio.)

Ted arrived at Vermilion Dome 1/2 an hour before his scheduled match against Kanto's top gym leader Lt. Surge. He waved to some people that were arriving to their seats and got to his locker room. Ted had a last minute pep talk with his Pokemon Swampert and both agreed that this match won't be easy, but to chill and give their best. Ted was wearing a black hooded jacket under his crimson red shirt with navy blue jeans, also with a black necklace, and gray sneakers. He went to the nearest PC to register his Pokemon for his match.

Lt. Surge was with his partner Raichu and both were arrogant thinking that they could win this since he was of Kanto's best (He has a surprise coming in this match).

_The match_

"Ladies, Gentlemen, and pokefans around the world welcome to this first match of Group 3 in the Pokemon Champions League here in Vermilion City, Kanto between Ted Jackson coming from Mauville City, Hoenn and Vermilion Gym Leader Lt. Surge and the crowd is sure getting excited", said a broadcast announcer.

Both trainers were face to face and the referee said, "This is a 3 on 3 Pokemon battle between Lt. Surge and Ted Jackson. The match will be over when all 3 Pokemon of a trainer are unable to battle." The big screen was showing both trainers' faces (Lt. Surge was in green and Ted was the red trainer. The high definition screen was now showing the roulette. The roulette was spinning really fast for about a minute until it finally slowed down and it stopped on the green side meaning that Lt. Surge was given the honor to make the first move.

"Let the match begin."

"I'll start things first, pipsqueak. Let's go Electrode", said gym leader Lt. Surge.

The pokeball released a pokemon resembling a pokeball but with its colors inverted and the Ball pokemon replied by saying "Electrode."

"I'll start this party with Glalie", replied Ted.

Out of the pokeball came in a white flash a humanoid ice type pokemon with pointy ears and cold blue eyes. It said "Gla Glalie" and was ready to battle.

"Glalie vs Electrode begin", the referee said as he raised both red and green flags to start the match.

"Yo Glalie start things by using Hail."

Glaile was releasing energy to summon a hailstorm from the skies and the battle field started to have a winter effect.

"I am not afraid of snow and not even hail, Electrode use Charge Beam."

The Ball Pokemon charged electrical energy and then fired its Charge Beam to the Glalie which received a nice damage. Glalie got hit by the Charge Beam, but then started to heal itself from the damage.

"What the, how did it happen?"

"It is easy sergeant, Glalie has a special ability knows as Ice Body. During hail effects, it can heal itself from damage. Now you will receive damage from Hail."

The hail came stronger and Electrode is hurt from the effect.

"I was a lieutenant not a sergeant you poor baby." (Note: Anime Lt. Surge called his opponents like Ash babies.)

"Whatever."

"Electrode use Shock Wave."

"Glalie block by using Protect."

Glalie formed a green sphere as a barrier and Electrode's Shock Wave failed. Electrode once again received damage from the hail, while Glalie recovered more energy.

"Now Glalie use Blizzard", Ted commanded to his mischievous ice type Pokemon.

Glalie powered up and released an incredible and cold, icy storm from its mouth and the Ball Pokemon was struggling to keep with the attack and then it got frozen in a huge block of ice.

"No Electrode."

"Finish with Headbutt max Power."

Glalie then went head on for the frozen Electrode and headbutted it with enough force to shatter the ice and leave the Ball Pokemon knocked out, with spirals on Electrode's eyes.

"_Electrode is unable to battle; Glalie wins."_

"Not bad kid, now it is time to get serious. Let's go Magneton."

Lt. Surge's now has chosen the Magnet Pokemon to battle Glalie.

"Magneton vs Glalie, begin"

"Magneton use Shock Wave."

"Glalie use Ice Beam"

Both attacks were colliding with each other and resulting in an explosion damaging both Pokemon. By then the Hail was no longer in the sky.

"Magneton use Thunderbolt."

The magnet Pokemon launched a powerful electric attack.

"Glalie use protect"

The electric attack was going to hit Glalie, but the ice Pokemon formed the green spherical barrier to defend itself from damage. Glalie was showing signs of fatigue since its last battle.

"Arrrgh, Magneton fire a Flash Cannon"

"Dodge Glalie and then use Blizzard on Magneton."

The Magnet Pokemon powers up the Flash Cannon and then fires the attack full power, and at the last moment Glalie evades and then Glalie launches Blizzard attack on Magneton. Of course, the attack wasn't damaging and Magneton still was able to battle.

"Glalie finish this with Sheer Cold."

Glalie focused all its energy for an inaccurate but incredible one hit KO move. Glalie released a powerful ice attack on Magneton, and then the attack hit on the spot. Magneton got finally down.

"_Magneton is unable to battle the winner is Glalie."_

Lt. Surge was a bit angered after this loss, but then smirked since it was turn of his most prized Pokemon.

"Okay kid you asked for this go Raichu."

Out of the gym leader's Pokéball, came out a tall dark orange mouse with long tail it was a Raichu, which was the Mouse Pokemon of the electric element and evolved form of Pikachu.

"Rai Raichu."

"Raichu vs Glalie, begin"

"Glalie go for Ice Fang."

"Raichu dodge and then Thunder."

Glalie then went with its Ice fang on Raichu, and the electric mouse dodged the attack at the right moment. Then Raichu launched its powerful electric attack on the already worn out Glalie finally knocking it out cold.

"Glalie is unable to battle, this round goes for Raichu."

"Now I choose Ponyta."

A fire horse Pokemon came out of its Pokeball and ready to battle.

"Raichu vs Ponyta, begin."

"Ponyta let's start with a Sunny Day attack."

Now the stadium was starting to get hot thanks to the Sunny Day attack.

"Raichu let's fry that pipsqueak with a Thunderbolt."

The fully evolved Mouse Pokemon of the electric element conjured power to launch its incredible attack to its opponent and that attack was sure going to hurt until.

"Ponyta use Bounce to avoid the attack."

TJ, the trainer in dark red hooded shirt with navy blue jeans, commanded his Ponyta for a Bounce attack. Ponyta sprang airborne to dodge the Thunderbolt and after that came down and crashed in to Raichu.

"Now Ponyta go use Stomp"

"Raichu use Mega Punch"

Raichu was preparing its fist for a strong attack and Ponyta went for a stomp on Raichu and at the end both were hit at the same time with Raichu sending a tremendous punch to Ponyta and also feeling the impact of Ponyta's stomp attack.

Both pokemon were shown to be equals in strength and stamina as well, since they were ready to battle much more.

"Ponyta scorch that overgrown rat with Flamethrower."

"Raichu fry that horse with your best Thunderbolt."

Ponyta unleased a jet stream of fire, and Raichu launched its incredible Thunderbolt. Both attacks were equally powerful and the colliding attacks made an explosion that affected Raichu and Ponyta.

When the smoke finally cleared out due to both attacks both Ponyta and Raichu were still standing, but now they are feeling the fatigue due to their great performance. Both called out a last attack respectively Thunder and Solarbeam (sunny day effect was still on field). Both attacks bypassed hitting them head on.

Finally Raichu and Ponyta fainted after a great battle.

"_Both Ponyta and Raichu are unable to battle; since TJ had still a pokemon left he is the winner."_

Both trainers recall their Pokemon and go to the center of the field for a congratulatory handshake for a good battle.

* * *

In the Battle Zone, there was a match taking place at the popular Battle Tower where most of the attendants were fans of the famous Tower Tycoon Palmer. Palmer was against Blackthorn Gym Leader Claire. Both were with a Pokemon remaining after Palmer lost his Rhyperior and Dragonite, and while Claire lost her Gyarados and Dragonair. Palmer was now with a Milotic, while Claire with Kingdra.

"You are truly strong no wonder you are skilled with Dragon types Claire", said blond haired man with green coat.

"I accept the compliment but I came to win", replied Claire.

"Kingdra go for Dragon Dance and then Hyper Beam."

"Milotic just stand there."

Kingdra prepared a mystical dance to increase attack and speed stats, and followed with an incredible yellowish-orange beam from its mouth and hit Milotic. Milotic fortunately could survive the hit, and now Kingdra couldn't move for the time being.

"Milotic go for Dragon Pulse."

The beautiful serpentine Pokemon did as it was told and fired a powerful blast that came from its mouth hitting Kingdra. Kingdra fainted after the attack it received.

_Kingdra is unable to battle; Milotic is the winner. The match goes to Palmer._

Palmer and Claire recalled their Pokemon for one tough fight. The fans applauded them for putting a great show. Both trainers waved to the fans thanking them for the support and then retired of the fiels.

Group 3 was as of now Ted Jackson and Palmer with 3 points, while Claire and Lt. Surge had 0 points.

* * *

This is for now the end of this chapter. For those who are following the Pkmn Champions League, I'll work harder on battle details so you can enjoy them. Read, review, and enjoy a pizza with a soda (that part made me a bit hungry). I will make changes in the Draw chapter.


End file.
